


Pillow

by JaredFace



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: FPWP: Fetish Porn Without Plot, Feeding Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Weight Gain, silly nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredFace/pseuds/JaredFace
Summary: Kamal wants to be Dr. Habit's pillow





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry this is just unabashed fluffy feeder/feedee gainer stuff. If you know me then you know this is my bread and butter. Kamal is still a trans dude because he said trans rights baybee

Kamal remembered when he finally let his little secret slip to Dr. Habit: his secret desire to gain weight; he talked at length with Habit about how he wanted to be a little bit fatter and softer as the concept of it thrilled him. He loved the idea of him with a chubby face, a double chin, a big belly...he remembered he specifically used the term “pillow” to describe his ideal shape... oh god he knew how creepy he sounded he should have never opened his mouth oh fuck he should have taken the secret to his grave.

But then Habit hugged him and squeezed his slender stomach with two large, sharp fingers.

_ “You cannot be a pillow like this!! Do not worry! I will help you!” _

That had been months ago and they were some of the best months of Kamal’s life. He had NEVER been doted on as hard as Habit doted on him. Every day he would call him to his office, set him down in the dentists chair, and proceed to call him all sorts of cute little nicknames while he fed him a bevy of home cooked meals and delivery.

A slender stomach quickly became a little potbelly that was snug against a longsleeved buttonup, buttons grew tight and fabric became creased. Kamal should have gone up a size when this started happening but the idea of outgrowing it...the buttons snapping off...it soaked him down to his thighs.

The button snapping milestone was the first time that Habit realized just how much gaining excited Kamal...and also the first time Kamal realized it excited Habit.

After a heavy feeding session consisting of pizza slathered in garlic sauce and a few liter bottles of pizza, Kamal’s shirt finally gave up the fight, it groaned and squeaked a death rattle before the bottom three buttons snapped off to reveal his flabby, hairy, caramel belly that spilled out onto his thighs.

“Ohhhh…” Kamal whined that cute nasally little whine and kicked his chunky thighs in the chair, making it squeak under his newfound bulk. Pleasure wracked his brain, he could feel a wet spot growing in his tooth patterned boxer shorts. His breath grew shorter as he gripped the chairs arms with his chubby fingers.

Habit just smiled that tight little smile of his and leaned close, holding a greasy slice of pizza in his hand, waving it tantalizingly at Kamal’s mouth when he lowered his head and showed off that positively ADORABLE double chin of his.

“Are you full, pillow?” Habit cooed out the word ‘pillow’, he knew how happy being called that made the wimpy little assistant. Hot, melty cheese began to droop from the edge of the slice “Ohh...what will I do with this then?”

The sound of Kamal’s needy little whimpers made the good doctor pitch a tent in his pants. He ADORED his voice, it egged him on to feed him, he just had this natural nasally whiny voice that made it so easy to bend to his whims. Habit’s favorite little thing he did, the thing that always made him giggle, was when he said…”   
  


_ “M-More” _

There it was~

Kamal raised his head back up and let Habit push the pizza slice into his mouth, chewing on it slowly, the cheese was so tangy and warm on his tongue; spices sparked fireworks, and the healthy slathering of garlic sauce he had put on it elicited another whiny pleasured moan. A dribble of the sauce rolled down his soft cheek and his lovely gut rumbled in joy when yet another heavenly slice came to rest inside of it.

“T-Thank you” Kamal murmured, patting at his exposed gut, taking it in both hands and jiggling it around in a bit of disbelief.

Wow, it felt like it was skinny not too long ago. He had come really far. He must have been 300 pounds now: a sizeable amount for the guy, as he was always a less than hundred pounds stick. The difference in his size was incredible to him...it was...it was so nice...he felt so warm and cozy and snuggly, just like how he had always dreamt of being.

Pillowy

Pillowy Soft

He was a pillow, Habit’s pillow

The dentists chair creaked again as he bucked his tubby hips up, precum soaking his boxers.

“Uh ohhhh, my pillow is leaking!” Habit feigned shock with a wide mouthed expression, he even put his hands to his face to be extra theatric, “Looks like I have to fix that!”

Habit loomed over his chubby companion, placing a large hand on his belly, scritching the hair that ran down the length of it. He heard Kamal squeak and squirm, unable to move as much as he’d like as his sides dug into the cramped confines of the small dentists chair. Ooh, he liked that, he liked that noise very much. Oh dear, those last few buttons looked so constricting, he would take care of that.

A deft claw snapped the last few buttons off, letting them clink to the floor and giving Habit a full view of his lovely pillows body.

He had filled out so nicely, what was once angular had become soft and bountiful, the way excess flesh peeked and spilled from his little chest binder made his heart flutter. More hair trailed his pudgy chest and his wide shoulders, which he massaged and squished, making Kamal sigh a content garlic scented sigh...his breath was stinky...but Habit didn’t mind, he was too cute to critique.

“Does my pillow feel a little more comfy?”

“Y-Yes doctor, I f-f-feel so good...so full...” Kamal brought a hand to his face and finally wiped the little bit of garlic sauce away, popping the excess into his mouth with his finger.

“Awww, good, ooooh what pinchable cheeks my pillow has!” Habit’s deep voice took on a goofier tone, like a doting Russian grandmother, as he gave Kamal’s chubby cheeks a gentle pinch “Now let me look at the rest of you~”

Long clawed fingers trailed down to Kamal’s exposed belly. Kamal looked down at them, too flustered to look the doctor in the eye, the height difference was very apparent by the way his hands seemed to cup the entirety of his gut.

Another nasally moan, pupils becoming more goat-like from pleasure, he never wanted Habit to stop jiggling his belly. The heat from the doctors hands made him want to melt right out of this chair and let him do whatever dirty dirty thing he wanted to do to him.

“Ohhh, i’m a good pillow” Kamal breathed heavily, eyelids fluttering.

“Yes you are, good pillow, what a perfect pillow~”

Such kind words...praise...wonderful wonderful praise. Kamal couldn’t take it anymore, he gripped the chairs arms tight and bleated out a shaky moan; his underwear became soaked, he could feel a wet spot beginning to form on his actual pants which dug tightly into his waist. Side seams creaked with every little movement he made along with the chair; his body was jammed in it tight. After an orgasm that felt like it lasted for eternity he relaxed, pushing hair away from his sweaty blushing face.

Habit hummed softly, planting a gentle kiss on Kamal’s head and giving his cheek another playful pinch. He lowered himself until he was level with his chest and laid down on top of him, running a hand through his assistants thick hair and watching his soft expression grow sleepy.

What a good pillow~


End file.
